Love At First Sight
by AutumnMoon123
Summary: All the Naruto characters are falling in love. Some pairs are exspected. Others... Not so much. OOC
1. Chapter 1

1**Chapter One: Gai and Rock Lee**

Let me explain what this fanfic is about… My friend Kimie and my sister Adri and I were sitting and chatting and talking about Kimie's fanfic when I realized that I liked certain paring's that weren't out there. Well some (like this one) I just added 'cause I guess I wanted to use the characters. There are eight couples that I'm brining in and this one was at the top. Kimie, my sister, and myself are all in this fanfic and the rest are Naruto characters. So please enjoy this funny story that will often be weird. P.S. The first eight chapters may be short! Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters. But I do own my sister and Kimie for this fanfic.

Rock Lee's POV: (I already hate spelling his name)

I've known Gai sensei for a long time now. I don't think he noticed yet though, the real reason that I look like him. I know very well that the way we look won't attract girls. But I don't want girls or guys. I just want him. I know that's wrong but I don't care. I think I'm in love with him.

"Gai-Sensei wait!" I called after him. He turned around.

"Hey Lee what's up? Scoring lots of points with the ladies?"

"No Sensei… I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay shoot."

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"Oh, it's serious." I nodded. "Okay then let's go to my place."

"Okay." He led the way as I followed.

"So what's the big problem?" He said as he slumped down in a couch.

"Um I think I'm starting to figure out who I really am."

"Really?" He said with surprise, "And who are you exactly?"

"Well I'm Rock Lee." He rolled his eyes like he already knew that what else. "And I don't think I like girls."

"ReAlLy!" he said shocked. He rubbed his head and looked back at me. "Do you have a guy in mind?"

"Actually, yes I do."

"Well, who is it?"

"Promise not to laugh and keep it a secret?" It wasn't him laughing at me, or him keeping it a secret that I was worried about. It was more like his reaction.

"Yes! Yes, who is it already?"

"Well… It's… It's…"

"Yes?"

"Its you Gai –Sensei." I waited for his reaction with my eyes closed. About a minute later I opened them again and to my surprise he was still just sitting there. "Are you mad at me?"

"How can I be mad at you if it's your own feelings."

"That's just like you Sensei!"

"Is that supposed to be offensive? Should I be hurt?"

"No Sensei! Just tell me how _you _feel! Please?"

"Alright, alright just let me think for a moment…."

"…"

"…"

"Well?"

"…….."

"Um Sensei?"

"…"

"Sensei?"

"What? Oh right I forgot what I was thinkin' 'bout."

"Sensei why can't you be serious? Can't you tell I'm madly in love with you?"

"Are you sure it's not just a crush?"

"I'm sure."

"What will Niji and Ten Ten think?"

"I bet their making out with each other as we speak!"

"Oh they like each other!"

"Niji secretly _tries _to hide his feeling and Ten Ten makes out with him in her mind! So yes they like each other! But that's not the point; you can tell Niji is thinking about her… But this isn't about them!It's about us!"

"Hmmmm…. This does, indeed, need deep thought… Maybe we can discus over lunch?"

"Um Gai-Sensei, are you asking me out?" I asked turning a little pink.

"Maybe, we'll have to discus over so ramen and sushi!" (Author Note: weird pairing but that's what this fic is about right?)

"Aw right! You got Gai-Sensei!"

"But just don't tell anyone 'kay? Or I'll be arrested for pedophileisim? Our little secret 'kay?"

"As long as I'm with you I will tell any lie Sensei!"

"Okay lets go!"

So that was the first f$ked up chapter… Did y'all like it? Ya it's short.

Who will be next…?

PSSSSST! Don't tell the Author that I'm telling you that it's me and Iruka-Sensei next okay? Believe it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Iruka and Naruto**

I'm sorry for the last chapter. But it sure was funny… hehe… Well I decided that (for this fanfic only) I will give a little hint (just a little one) on what the next chapter is going to be about… How many of you guessed right? Well as I said in the first chapter my sister (Adri), Kimi, and myself (Alex) will be in the chapters… Soon, not now but soon… Anyway I can't wait about this chapter! This again is gunna be fun…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters but I do own Adri and Kimmi who own Naruto stuff that I secretly want...

Ummm Let's See… It shall Be Naruto's POV:

We just finished our last mission, believe it, and now I'm practising my sexy jutsu hahaha! Suddenly Iruka-Sensei showed up outta now where!

"Hey Iruka-Sensei watch this!" I yelled as I transformed in to a very hot and sexy version of myself, believe it! Of course me as a naked chick with a huge rack! Bwahahaha! Believe it!

"NARUTO WOULD YOU STOP JOKING AROUND! JEEZ BY THE TIME I'M 40 I'LL DIE OF BLOOD LOSS!"

"Ah come on Sensei! It's all just for fun! Hey did ya notice that her boobs are bigger and her butt to?"

"Does that mean your boobs and butt are bigger too?"

"Ah Sensei that's gross! Wait are they! I don't know believe it!"

Sensei watched me and laughed as I tried to look at my butt. It doesn't work too well, believe it…

"Sensei your mean… You're a big HUGE meanie…"

"Sorry Naruto… How about I make it up to you with all you can eat ramen!"

"Oh you and your wallet are going to be sorry after this! Okay I'll accept your apology! Believe it!"

"I know my wallet will be in pain, do you think I'm stupid? You could feed a whole country with all the ramen you can eat…"

"Did ya say something Sensei?"

"No nothing Naruto…" After Sensei said that I swore I heard silent crying. But who cares? I'm getting a free meal! Believe it!

At the Ramen shop Tralalala

For some reason Gai-Sensei and bushy brows where at the ramen place to. Well nothing's getting in the way of me and a delicious bowl of ramen, not even the horrifying sight of bushy brows, believe it! They were probably discussing new training tactics. But the seem really happy about something... Something... Believe it...

"Did ya want to talk 'bout something Sensei?"

"Yes... Ramen master! Two bowls of ramen please!"

"Oh boy! Can mine be chicken! No beef... No stir fry!"

"Two bowls of regular ramen please."

"You gotta choose a flavour!" grumbled the ramen guy.

"Two... Chicken! I don't care just give me ramen!" Wow, who would have thought that Sensei would spaz over ramen?

"Careful you don't blow a gasket Iruka-Sensei. It's not good for your health." Gai-Sensei actually left his ramen to speak to us? What a jerk that ramen could get cold!

"A wise man would keep to himself." Gai-Sensei went back to bushy brow after hearing that.

"So what did you want? You better tell me! Believe it!"

"All in good time dear time Naruto. For now let's just enjoy our hot meal" Just as he said that the guy came back with our food.

"Thanks! Lets eat and say stuff later!" I grabbed my chop sticks an began shovelling the noodles into my mouth .

"Sho I wash vonderin vat yoush vanted..."

"Naruto swallow before you speak!"

"Yesh..." I gulped hard so all the noodles would go down. "I was wondering what you wanted."

"I'll tell you at my house."

"Okay but before we go I want another bow of ramen... Believe it!"

"Oh boy... Sir another bowl of ramen please!"

"Another? That kid could feed a starving country!"

"Believe it!"

"Okay _another_ bowl coming up."

"ALRIGHT! COME TO PAPA!"

After Naruto had consumed another five bowls of ramen Iruka decided it was time to go...

"Let's head back to my place, okay Naruto?"

"Sure, whatever. Oh, are you going to tell me your secret when we get there?"

"Yes, of course."

"Alright! Believe it!" So we began to march over to Sensei's house. I wonder where bushy brow and Gai-Sensei went? Maybe their squad is having a secret meeting to! Ah this is so cool!

"We're here! Come on in Naruto, and make yourself comfortable."

"Believe it!" I jumped onto the first couch that I laid eyes on and squirmed into a comfy position. "So whatdaya gotta tell me? Is it something important? Or super secret? Oh boy a secret! What is it? WHAT IS IT?"

"Calm down... What I want to tell you is..."

"Is?"

"Is..."

"Come on Sensei spit it out!"

"Naruto I think I like you more than student and Sensei!"

"Like how much more?"

"Like we should be together... Always..."

"Oh like a man and woman who got married? Or in this case man and man...?"

"That's right."

"Um isn't it kinda wrong since I'm like 12 and your like 50?"

"I'm not that old!"

"Yeah right. Believe it!"

"NARUTO CAN YOU BE SERIOUS FOR A MOMENT?"

"Okay Sensei, jeez..."

"So that's the secret..."

"That you like me?"

"Yes."

"Well I already knew that."

"R-really?"

"Sure I can name like ten other people who know to, believe it!"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yep believe it!"

"So I seem pretty pathetic right?"

"Believe it!"

"But do you except my feelings?"

"I dunno..." Sensei walked over to a table and started drinking from a bottle.

"You can go now Naruto, just remember what I said, okay?"

"Sure! I like you to Sensei! Believe it!"

"That makes me happy Naruto, but you should go home and get some sleep, you never know what Kakashi may have I store for you."

"Okay Sensei. Have a good sleep and I'll see you tomorrow, believe it!"

"Good night."

"See ya!"

I hope Sensei realized that when I said that I liked him, I meant as a friend. Or did I? Believe it!

Believe it count: 20?

**Next Time: **A bad guy with a... bad girl? A new character with the bad boy most people hate... Or is he? All I know is he likes to paint his finger nails and would look good in a Herbal Essences commercial. I can't say the same for her though...

Stay tuned for the next chapter of **Love At First Sight.**

for chapter three next time: **Next Time: **Another Sensei is up against a character you guys don't know. Can this Sensei put down his dirty novel to find the love of a willing yong girl? Find out in the next chapter of: **Love at First Sight!**


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Chapter Three: Itachi And Adri**

Whelp... Here's Adri's character. And Itachi, can't forget him... By the way my sis (hehe it's her chapter too) just got her new computer (YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY) she now has internet so as soon as my chapters are done I can post them right away! Well here's the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or the characters...

Adri's POV:

He's got to be here somewhere... He's probably hiding from me... he know's I'm

here... 'CAUSE HE'S THE WONDERFUL ITACHI! HE KNOW'S EVERYTHING AND HE'S SOOOOO COOL! So that's why I gotta find him... He has to be mine. I'm a Sensei so this really should be easy...

_Adri Flashback (few days earlier) Her POV:_

My troops include Sasuke, Kimmi, and Alex. Surprisingly enough they put my little sister under my care. Actually they put her with me so she could look after me! They have no faith... I've only ambushed the Hokage... Twice. And Attacked our squad thinking they were spies... Nothing that big... They call me worse than Naruto sometimes... Believe it! I'm just cute and obsessive... Very obsessive in a cute sort of way. However I have been on some of the hardest missions that this town has spat out. I can kick major butt. Ya know, only if I want to. But that's not the point. It's a lovely day and I have gathered my squad together to tell them a very important mission I have to set out on.

"Squad, I have gathered you all here to tell you that there is a very important mission I have to set out on."

"So when are we leaving?" This was my sister.

"No it is a mission I must do alone."

"You're not going after my brother again, are you?"

"Yes I am. Very good for figuring it out Sasuke."

"But last time you did that Adri-Sensei you got stuck in a tree and we had to come rescue you."

"Yes, Kimmi this is true but I must do this, it's a quest for the heart!"

"A heart that would kill anything in it's path between you and Itachi? Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

"Yes little sister but do not worry, when I come back, you and Sasuke will be brother and sister! Won't that be wonderful? Think of the grand babies for Mother!"

"What are you talking about? Itachi would never marry you! And I don't want Sasuke to be my brother!"

"Calm down little Alex. It's true, Itachi probably won't marry me. But when I'm done with him he'll have no choice!"

"Are you going to torture him Adri-Sensei?" Kimmi said with tears in her eyes.

"She's not good at that either. Yesterday she took one of my scrolls and all I did was throw a couple of ninja stars at her and she gave it back. That and I gave her a couple of bruises."

"I feel sorry for your dear Mother.." mumbled Sasuke.

"Well, thank you all for trying to stop me however, this is something I must do... For the heart!" And with that I was off!

"She's going to get herself killed." said Sasuke.

"Or worse..." said Alex.

_End Of Flashback Adri's POV:_

My adventure has led me to te bushes outside Itachi's house. When I get my hands on him... I'll hug him to death!

"I'm going to take a shower!" That was Kisame's voice!

"If you touch my shampoo your dead, got that?" OMG IT'S ITACHI! HE'S HERE! OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HOLY COW!

After I finished spazing I jumped out of the bushes, into the open window, and tackled the couch Itachi's voice was coming from. Unfortunately it was the wrong couch. So I got up, looked around, saw the couch Itachi was on, and glomped him.

"Who the he... It's you again! Didn't you get a good enough beatings the last 20 times you tried to marry me?"

"No I'm here for your love!"

"What the? Get out!"

"Not until you marry me! Be mine Itachi! Pretty please with green nail polish on top?"

"Not in million years!" With that Itachi picked me up, 'CASE HE'S LIKE SO TOTALLY STRONG, and threw me out the window. I landed in the bushes, back to my original place. Slightly defeated I waited until nightfall to make my next move.

Night Fall

I slowly went back into the window. I some how have a large sack and I'm going to put Itachi in it. He is sleeping soundly 'cause Kisame gave him a bellyache with his horrible cooking. Wait 'till he tastes Alex's cooking... It's to die for! I carefully put Itachi in the sack and started to ransack the place. I also put everything Itachi would ever need to live with me in the sack. I lifted the bag over my shoulder and almost got out of the window when he woke up...

"Itachi what's going..." Kisame screamed like a little girl, "ITACHI IT'S A BURGLAR! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" With that he ran into Itachi's room trying to find him. However, Itachi was in my bag , so he won't find him!

"I'm in here you imbecile!" Yelled Itachi. I gently hit the bag to tell him not to do it again.

Escaped to Lake... Somehow?

"Itachi you are going to marry me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Can you tell me why I'm going to marry you?"

"Gladly, you see... I'm pregnant with your son."

"Impossible!"

"Remember that night when we were both hammered ad I tried to-"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Haha!"

A Few Days Later Adri Came Back To The Village With You-Know-Who (Itachi)

"Guess what squad! Itachi and I are getting married!"

"WHAT?" Screamed my whole squad.

"It's so sad... I might not be able to be your Sensei anymore..."

"It's a miracle she's still alive!"

"You brought my brother HERE?"

"Yay Adri-Sensei's back!"

"It's good to see you all again!" Sasuke was trying to kill Itachi however, he was still too short. Alex was in a corner rocking herself over the fact that Sasuke was going to be her brother, and Kimmi was dancing around glad to that her Sensei was back.

"Now excuse me, we have to TAKE OVER THIS PUNY VILLAGE I USED TO CALL HOME!"

"Wow she's scarier than I am.." mumbled Itachi.

"Adri do you ever think of Mom? What will she think?"

"Let's go see her! I'm sure she'll approve Itachi!" With that Itachi, Alex, and I pranced over to Mother's house. Leaving Kimmi and Sasuke by themselves.

"O dear Mother! I ave found a man to marry!"

"O my eldest have you really?"

"Yes Mother and this is him!" I wiped out Itachi and my ring to show Mother.

"O just think of the grand babies! I approve only because I want grand babies!"

""And you'll get one Mother! You'll have one in nine months!"

"Then you should... Wait... Are you saying your pregnant?"

"Yes I am!"

"Oh boy I'm getting a grand baby! Gee golly!"

"Mom your not really approving this marriage, are you?" Finally Alex said something!

"Well your not getting married any time soon so, yes your sister can marry him."

"But I don't want Sasuke to be my brother!"

"Well you're going to have to get used to it dear."

"But Adri said that she's going to take over the village!

"It's about time we had some new government! And think, with family relations, we

could help make laws and stuff!"

"Yay! And since Adri's so smart she'll change the village name from Village Hidden In The Leaf to Village Hidden In The Adri!"

"Exactly! No wait? What? MOM Alex isn't being nice!"

Normal POV:

So the fighting seemed to last for another few minutes until Adri got bored

and brought Itachi over to her house. That's how Adri somehow got Itachi to marry her. The End of this chapter...

**Next Time: **Another Sensei is up against a character you guys don't know. Can this Sensei put down his dirty novel to find the love of a willing yong girl? Find out in the next chapter of: **Love at First Sight!**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Chapter Four: Kakashi and Kimmi**

Well chapter four... YAY! So now It's Kimmi's turn. She's a huge fan of Kakashi and I guess you could say she got me interested in Naruto. Well I saw it on TV and watched it with Adri but she told me the details and I got really interested. So this chapter is for her! Yay go Kimmi. So I decided to let Kimmi have Kakashi. It's the least could do. So here you are Kimmi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters but I do have Naruto posters...

Kakashi's POV:

I was reading my Itcha Itcah Paradise when Kimmi came running into the room.

"Kakashi-Sensei! I have news!"

"What is it little Kimmi?"

"Itachi and Adri-Sensei are getting married!"

"Well that is interesting."

"That's not all! Apparently she's pregnant with his child! And it's going to be a boy!"

"Wow who knew that Itachi would have children? I wonder how Alex and Sasuke are taking this?"

"Well Alex is sill rocking in a corner and Sasuke is trying grow taller. You know, to tower over Itachi so he can finally defeat him."

"He should wait until after Itachi is married and has a child to attack."

"Why Kakashi-Sensei?"

"You'll know when your married Kimmi."

"Ah Kakashi-Sensei why can't you tell me now?"

"Because I think that would scar you Kimmi and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we?"

"Okay Sensei I understand..."

"But a baby? That'll set Adri back wouldn't it?"

"No I don't think so. Adri-Sensei does anything she wants. That's how she got pregnant in the first place."

"Kimmi, do you know how babies are made?"

"The stork comes?"

"...Yes Kimmi the stork comes."

"Yay stork! So Sensei how are you doing lately?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"How's Ukki-kun doing?"

"He's fine, he's enjoying the fine weather that we are having."

"Yes it's been really nice out recently." Hmm... It seems that she has something to say but is tip toeing around it.

"Is there anything else that you wanted to say?"

"Oh ya! Adri-Sensei and Itachi are getting married!"

"Really..."

"Oh yes and you would never guess this-"

"She's already pregnant with his child?"

"How'd ya know? But it's going to be a-"

"Boy?"

"Yeah... Kakashi... Are you psychic or something?"

"No little Kimmi you already told me the news."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh! Okay, sorry Kakashi-Sensei! I'll be going now."

"Kimmi, is there something you wanted to say?" She put her hand to her head as to be thinking.

"No, nothing Sensei."

"Are you sure?"

"Umm... Yup I'm pretty sure."

"Okay you can go. Have a safe walk home."

"Oh I'm not walking."

"Are you flying?"

"No! Silly Sensei, I don't know that jutsu yet! My boyfriend's driving me!"

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

"How did you get a boyfriend?"

"Now, now Kakashi-Sensei that's not nice! But you're right, I don't have a boyfriend."

"So why did you say that you did?"

"'Cause I wanted to see your face when I told you! You should have seen it!"

"Kimmi it's not nice to fool a Sensei like that!"

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei. I'll go home now."

"I'll see you tomorrow Kimmi."

"Alright Sensei see you!"

Hmmm.. If she won't say it I guess I'll have to. But guys aren't suppose to say it, are they? But I guess I'll have to for the sake of l-l-l-love...

Next Day Around Lunch Time

Kimmi brings me lunch at exactly 12:00p.m.. Right now it's 12:01p.m. Oh no she's a minute late!

"KAKASHI-SENSEI I BROUGHT YOU LUNCH!"

"Oh, hello Kimmi. Good afternoon! How are you today?"

"Oh Sensei Im so sorry I'm late!" She said and bowed.

"Um, you're only a minute late..."

"I know! You must have been so worried! You must have been like, 'I wonder where Kimmi is? She must have been kidnaped! Or taking a nap.. Either way I must find her and rescue her!' So you must have ran over to my house and seen that I wasn't there and then thought 'Oh she might be out with that boyfriend! Well I hope they're happy but I'm hungry and I want my lunch' So you ran back here and I came up to you and started saying all this stuff that I can't remember what I said."

"Wow all in one breathe to. But I think it would be impossible for me to do all that in one minute."

"Well it could be possible since I live right over there." She pointed in the direction of her house.

"I never knew where you lived."

"Oh... In that case you must've-"

"No more stories Kimmi. It's lunch time"

"But were you worried about me at all?"

"Just a little." I opened my bento and grabbed my chop sticks and dug in. "It's very good Kimmi."

"Thank's Kakashi, but I didn't make it my boyfriend made it."

"And he's okay with you eating lunch with me?"

"Haha Kakashi-Sensei you feel for it! I told you yesterday that I don't have a boyfriend!"

"You fooled me Kimmi. But do want a boyfriend?"

"I dunno. They need to be fed and looked after. Too much work."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Did I want a puppy?"

"No."

"Then what were you offering?"

"A boyfriend."

"No Kakashi-Sensei I told you that was a joke."

"No Kimmi I'm asking if you wanted a boyfriend."

"Do you know someone?"

"More or less."

"Is he nice?"

"Somewhat."

"Is he...pretty?" How come she whispered pretty?

"Kind of... But not really."

"Um.. Sensei... Is the guy you're talking about... Is he you?" She turned a little red. I did too but you can't see 'cuz I'm protected...

"Yes Kimmi."

"Then you can tell the guy that I gratefully accept. And to thank him."

"Got it. But I'm sure jealous of him."

"Haha. Kakashi you are really funny." I smiled and I'm sure she knew that I did.

"So really, who made the lunch."

"Sensei I told you it was my boyfriend." I looked at the food wondering who made it.

"Kimmi just call me Kakashi."

"Okay Sensei."

**Next Time: **Hehe It's finally my turn and I'm up against the bad ass of all bad asses. HA asses isn't a word! Oh well I get the hottest guy from the sound. Most people call him a creeper though... Stayed tuned for te next chapter of **Love At First Sight!**

**./d **It's Kakashi giving thumbs up!


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Chapter Five Oroichimaru and Alex**

Okay... My turn... Who knows me better than me... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHa... The fun is starting! That's all I wanna say so let me write the chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the characters but I do own ME! Wait.. No I don't...

Alex's POV:

So I finally get someone. Well of course I chose the hottest guy there could ever be! I'm gonna get 'im and steal 'im. 'Cuz that's what Adri taught me. But in order to surpass her I must make Oroichimaru fall in love with me. By the way Adri's really pregnant right now and she kinda made Itachi take over the Village to. A pregnant woman always gets what she wants. She has her own little shrine and everything. And if you ask her the Hokage never existed. Seriously, she denies the whole thing. But she already had a chapter so back to me. Even though I have to ask her permission to seek out Oroichimaru, who I will have. Being obsessive must run in the family.

"O Lord and Goddess Adri, I seek your permission to seek out the one I love. Please grant me this wish!" No I did not make this up. She did.

"Of course you can Alex, my dear little sister go for love! While you're out there can you pick up some milk? We ran out."

"Yes Lord and Goddess."

"Oh and some chocolate too! You know the stuff I like!"

"Of course Goddess."

"And you can just call me sis!"

"Okay!" Now that she's out of the way...

To The Village Of Sound

Wow when they say this place is creepy they really mean it. The people don't look really nice. I wonder where Oroichimaru's house is? Oh I have to take care of Kabuto to! Darn, why can't this ever be easy. You know the whole searching for love thing. It's never easy. First of all you have to find the guy, then it's all easy.

"Hey you! Guy!" I stopped a random guy on the street to ask for directions.

"Wha-What do you want?"

"I'm wondering if you know where Oroichimaru's house is?"

"You mean the scary guy who curses people by biting their necks?"

"Yes."

"Right this way." He started walking down a street and turning this way then that way. "Why would a little girl like you be looking for someone like Oroichimaru?"

"Just because I want him to be madly in love with me, that's all." The guy thought this was humorous because he started laughing at me. "You think it's funny?"

"Well you're not the first girl, I can tell you that. No one has gotten past Kabuto."

"How would you know? Have you tried yourself?" He thought this was even more funny because he had to stop to laugh this time.

"No my dear, my daughter did."

"Now that I think about it, you do look really old."

"I'm 78."

"No your not!"

"No I'm 45."

"Okay that's believable."

"I'm still lying though!"

"I don't really care at this point. Are we almost there?"

"Yes we are here." Well you could tell that it was his house 'cause it was huge!

"Thanks guy! I would kiss you but I'm saving it for my Oroichimaru!"

"Wait! I'm not done telling you about myself!"

"I really don't care!" I yelled and ran up to the front doors. I took the casual way in and rang the doorbell. Kabuto answered the door and asked,

"What do you want? Are you selling girl guide cookies?"

"No... I want Oroichimaru. Is he home?"

"He's fare to busy to play with little girls. You know a clan to organize."

"Well there has to be a whole in the clan if your in it."

"Why you little!"

"Who is it Kabuto? Another girl who wants me to marry her?" That was... It's... OROICHIMARU!

"Oh my gosh! Oroichimaru I love you! I'm not like those other girls! I will never rest until I hear that you like me back! Please give me a chance! I'll even kill Kabuto if he's in the way of our love!"

"Hehe your funny. What's your name?"

"My name? Oh I'm so rude! My name is Alex!"

"Alex? Is your sister the one who took Itachi?"

"Took is the exact word for it. She put 'im in a sack!"

"How'd she do that?"

"Even she doesn't know... But what about me emitting my love for you?"

"Oh I'll give you a try. You're te first girl who made it past Kabuto."

"Thank you Oroichimaru! Wait I should be calling you Sensei."

"Well it's a bit late for that."

"Shut up Kabuto!" I walked past him to face my lover.

"We must go to your village at once! Which village are you from?"

"The Village Hidden In The..."

"Yes?"

"Don't make me say it."

"Do it."

"Hidden in the Adri..." Kabuto look at Oroichimaru then burst into laughter.

"Hidden in the Adri? How lame is that!"

"Kabuto if this woman could kidnap Itachi in a sack then there is no saying what she could do."

"Oh right, sorry Master."

"Kabuto you're staying here to look after the house. Alex and I are going to her sister's village. Do you have any objections?"

"No Oroichimaru-Sensei.."

"No sir."

"Okay, Alex let's go." I nodded and followed my lover to my village. Nothing interesting happened along the way so... Except we stopped for milk and chocolate.

"O Lord and Goddess Adri! I have brought milk, chocolate and Oroichimaru! Please grant me permission to marry him!"

"Permission granted! Oh the good chocolate.. I don't drink milk. Why did you bring me milk?"

"You asked for it."

"Oh.. Okay then... Carry on and nice to meet you Oroichimaru!"

"Ma'am I must know how you kidnaped Itachi!"

"Oh right he was on of your group members so you have a right to know... But to tell you the truth I don't even know how I did it!"

"The woman's an evil genius but she can't remember how she trapped a Uchiha and she doesn't know how she did it!" Where did Itachi come from?

"I see. Nice to see you Itachi. I guess we'll be brothers soon enough."

"Yeah Me, Adri, Sasuke, Itachi, and Oroichimaru will all be related. Can ths life get any worse? The only good thing is that my sister rules the town and I have you Oroichimaru."

"Yes well this chocolate is really good."

"Well I don't know if your fat or if you really do have a baby in there!"

"Hey sis that's not nice!"

"Well Oroichi and I have to go have a date now see ya!"

"Oroichi?" asked Oroichi.

"Yeah they make up names for you. Mines 'lover'." Poor Itachi.

"Well I think Oroichi is cute."

"The big one's right." To believe she actually got off her throne to hit me.. Who knew she had it in her? "Oroichi and I are going now. See ya!" I dragged him out and pulled him to te ramen shop. I was hungry and assumed he was to.

"Would you like a bowl of ramen Oroichi."

"No."

"Okay. Hey guy get me a bowl of ramen please!"

"Sure whatever you say just don't hurt me!" Just then I realized that I was with the evil Oroichimaru who is feared by all! This could be good...

"So Oroichi, what kind of ramen do you like?"

"I don't."

"Okay... What do you do n your free time?"

"Kill people, ro put curses on them, either way I get what I want."

"I wish I had your curse to."

"No you don't."

"I do so! That way I could be closer to you!"

"Speaking of my curse... How's Sasuke doing?"

"He's fine. It doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Yes it does.."

"Can I come live with you and Kabuto?"

"I don't think he would like that."

"When do you care about other people?"

"This is true."

"So can I?"

"I'll give you a try but if you're not a good ninja or follower than I'll have to kill you."

"That's fair enough for me!"

"Really."

"Yes. Hey where's that ramen guy I'm hungry!"

"I believe he's hiding from us."

"Let's go kill him!"

"That's fine with me."

**Next Time:** My favorite Naruto girl who thinks Sakura's a witch! Paired with a guy who thinks everything's trouble. How will this work? Stay tuned for the next chapter of **Love At First Sight!**


End file.
